


Messing With Steve (aka Loki is Bored)

by DarkSeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a little pain, Crack, Crows, Gen, Loki's pranks, Picnics, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve gets fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve drags the team out for a picnic. Loki gets bored and Clint gives him an idea.</p><p>mur·der  (mûr′dər)<br/>n.<br/>1.	a. The killing of another person without justification or excuse, especially the crime of killing<br/>a person with malice aforethought or with recklessness manifesting extreme indifference to the value of human life.<br/>b. An instance of such killing.<br/>2. Slang Something that is very uncomfortable, difficult, or hazardous<br/>3. A flock of crows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing With Steve (aka Loki is Bored)

**Author's Note:**

> Short little crack-fic that was started by alucardnumber13.
> 
> PAY ATTENTION TO THE THIRD DEFINITION. The story is funnier that way (and it also makes more sense).

The trickster had been with the Avengers for a few months now. The people of New York had finally gotten used to seeing his face so Steve decided it was time for a team picnic. Banner agreed with the idea, but Barton thought it was the worst idea he ever heard and hid himself somewhere in the tower’s air ducts.

Natasha or Phil had managed to convince Clint, or more likely threatened him with something and now Loki found himself sitting in a small park with the Avengers scattered around the grass. Steve was sitting under a tree with his sketch pad while Tony and Banner were sitting by the food trying to hide the two Stark Pads they had brought to continue whatever science-y project they were currently obsessing over. Hawkeye and Natasha were playing a violent game they called “hide-and-seek”, but Phil had explained to Loki, was only a vague interpretation of the original game. And Thor was-  
“Brother! Come join us! The water is most refreshing!”  
-in the pond, splashing about like an oaf. Loki just turned away, pretending he hadn’t heard him and cast about for something to amuse himself with.

“You _could_ try to mess with Steve.”  
Loki froze. How _had_ someone been able to sneak up on him? He looked up and saw the Hawk hanging from a branch above his head. Loki raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
Clint swung up to a sitting position on the branch and leaps down next to him. “I said you could try to mess with Steve.”  
Loki cocks his head, “Why would I want to “mess with” Steve?”  
“Because you look bored.” Loki opened his mouth to vehemently deny that statement, but gets interrupted. “Ah-ah. Don’t deny it. The last time you got that look Tony’s coffee maker starting sassing everyone and the toaster grew a mustache and would spew out french toast no matter what you put in. Thor almost cried when he lost his last two pop-tarts to it. Ergo, I say again, you could mess with Steve.”  
Loki graciously acquiesced, the hawk did have a valid point. “And how do you suggest I “mess with” the Captain?”  
“Well… he is kinda clueless about some terms, especially if they are from this century.”  
“So what are you implying?”  
Clint shrugs and attempts to look innocent, “I ain’t implying anything, just… think on it,” then slips away to find the spider to continue whatever insanity they had been at earlier.

Loki cast around for anything that would help decipher Barton’s cryptic message, but found nothing. He leaned back against the tree and gazed at the sky. There were a few clouds floating in the vivid blue along with the occasional lark or sparrow that flitted across. He sighed and stared off into the distance and would have fallen asleep if it weren’t for the crows that took off with a raucous noise. _‘Stupid murder... Oh! OH!’_ His eyes widened with realization.  
“Oh look, a murder!”

Steve was jolted out of his intense concentration on his current sketch by Loki’s amused exclamation. _‘Lovely, what poor toaster has he screwed up this time?... Wait!?’_ He jumped up, “Murder! Where!?” only to realize that Loki and Agent Barton were curled up on the ground laughing their asses off.

“Guys?...”  
The two pranksters looked up but then broke into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
“Hahah! Did you see his-”  
“-Oh, his expression! It was priceless!”

“Guys!” Steve barked out. He didn’t like being out of the loop and if this was a serious situation he wanted to get all the info he could before formulating a plan. At Steve’s reprimand, Clint composed himself as best he could and sat up.  
“Sorry Cap, but Loki here was getting pretty bored so I might have- might have mind you, only speaking in theoreticals here- given him an idea.”  
Steve raised an eyebrow waiting for further clarification.  
“Captain Rogers,” Loki threw in, “A flock of crows is not called a flock but rather a murder. I merely saw a murder of crows and stated as such.”

“Oh for the love of-” Steve threw his hands up. “-You know what, I…” He trailed off not sure how to deal with the two. “Just… don’t do anything too stupid.”


End file.
